


A Van Down By the River

by Shewhogeeks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy is a Field Agent, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jemma works in the Hub, School Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewhogeeks/pseuds/Shewhogeeks
Summary: Jemma Simmons may run a state-of-the-art biochem lab at the Hub, but that won't help her find a date to her high school reunion. Is Agent Johnson is up for the task?





	

Jemma’s had a long day working in the lab. Her feet hurt, she’s been drenched by some sort of mystery fluid not once, but twice today, and when she was leaving after taking her second shower, her favorite scarlet sweater got caught on a bit of metal protruding from one of the carts and had ripped off a chuck the size of a small hamster.

So, really, all she wants to collapse into her bed and just lie there for the entire weekend. But as she rounds the corner to her SHIELD apartment, she sees the cream colored envelope waiting for her, tapped to the door with a “Cleared” red stamp on it and she knows it isn’t going to be good.

“You’re overreacting,” Fitz tells her through a mouthful of a chicken salad sandwich. “It’s just a high school reunion. You don’t have to go.”

Jemma huffs. They’re sitting in the Hub’s cafeteria. “I am not overreacting, Fitz. If I don’t go, then everyone will assume it’s because I’m secretly living in a van or something. Or that I’m single and live with two dozen cats.”

“You are single,” he points out helpfully.

She was a bit of a loner in high school. Too smart to get along with the regular crowd and too intense for everyone else. She had a bit of competitive streak where grades were concerned and that turned even the other honor students away from her. When she was fifteen, several colleges had tried to recruit her for early admission, but her parents had refused, saying that they wanted her to stay with her age group.

Like that had been a positive thing, she thought.

“Did I ever tell you-“

“About the time Lauren McCarthy locked you in the school lab overnight because you told her grades weren’t good enough for Harvard,” Fitz finished. “Just a few times.”

“I was just being honest,” Jemma said, throwing up her hands.

Bobbi Morse plopped her tray down on the table. “Why are we talking the McCarthy story again?”

“Jemma’s tenth high school reunion is coming up and she’s worried about showing up dateless.”

“What about the fact that you won’t be able to tell anybody what you do for a living,” Bobbi pointed out, biting into an apple.

“I didn’t even think about that,” Jemma blanched.

“That was a joke, Simmons. Just because you can’t tell them you’re a SHEILD scientist, doesn’t mean you can’t tell them you’re running your own lab.” Bobbi shared a significant glance with Fitz.

“You know,” Fitz began. “If you’re looking for a date, I might know someone who can help you.”

“Who? I’ll take anyone,” Jemma said desperately.

Bobbi pulls her phone out of her pocket and flashes a picture at her.

“Oh no, anyone, but her.” Jemma said, as she recognized Agent Johnson, a field agent that was quickly rising up in the ranks.

“She single and looking to mingle,” Bobbi said in a singsong voice. “Plus she owes me for slipping her some extra tech this week.”

Bobbi smirked at her. “Unless you had someone else in mind?”

Jemma groaned. “Fine…”

—

It wasn’t that she disliked Agent Johnson- Daisy, she supposed she’d have to get used to calling her- it was just.

Well.

They didn’t exactly get on.

The first time Agent Johnson- Daisy- visited her lab, she had been in the middle of a very volatile experiment on some various alien cells. She’s barely gotten any sleep for the past 32 hours, because she kept having to wake up every thirty minutes to check on how the bacteria was progressing and to make sure it had enough food- it was like having a needy pet who kept you up at night scratching the bedposts.

So Jemma can’t be blamed for the fact that she barely noticed the agent in her path when she blearily made her way from her cot to her lab station. “Hey, I’m supposed to be getting a kit from someone?” asked the pretty hallucination.

“Who let you in here,” Jemma mumbled, squinting suspiciously.

“I have a pass,” Daisy said, holding up a keycard smiling.

It was too early for someone to be smiling at her.

“I have to feed.” Jemma said. And then she turned and left Daisy gaping after her.

Jemma opened the biohazard container and carefully checked the conditions. All perfect. She swirled her sugar water, which contained a few extra chemicals, but was primarily sugar and water, and using a turkey baster, extracted a small amount of it.

The bacterium was very delicate. She only needed a few small drops. Anymore could kill the strain and she’d have to start the whole experiment over again.

She held the baster over the container. Everything held a dreamlike quality after hour twenty-six of no sleep she’d found, and the lab seemed quiet and peaceful, as it always was when she was the only person left.

“Hey, are you alright?” asked Daisy, who Jemma had forgotten existed. She shrieked.

And that’s how she ended up attacking a Level 7 agent.

With the personal ear of Director Colson.

In her lab. At midnight. With a turkey baster.

Too be fair, Daisy had taken it pretty well. After Jemma had basically blinded her, there’d been some swearing, but other then that Daisy had let Jemma help her flush her eyes with little complaint.

While Jemma babbled apologizes and panicked that she was going to be demoted for attacking a superior officer, Daisy had just lounged on a lab bench at and reassured her that she wasn’t about to press charges. “You looked pretty out of it,” Daisy reassured her, as she pressed a wet towel to her eye. “I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that.”

As soon as she’d made sure that Daisy was alright, Jemma escorted her out of the lab, making vague promises to get some sleep.

But, that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that Agent Johnson came back.

Jemma had gotten some sleep in by the time Agent Johnson waltzed into the lab, with Bobbi and Mack trailing after her.

“Hey, there’s the girl who nearly blinded me,” Daisy said cheerfully. “I hear you’ve got some results about the alien artifact.”

All eyes in the lab focused on her and Daisy.

“I- well..”

“She blinded you?” asked Mack.

“Nearly blinded,” said Jemma weakly.

Mack raised a skeptical brow at her. “Sure. That makes it better.”

“With a turkey baster,” Daisy added almost fondly.

Jemma nearly shoved the woman out the door with the data.

“Shouldn’t you be explaining this to me? It’s all sciencey and stuff.”

“I have the upmost confidence in you that you can figure it out,” Jemma said, her face bright red. “Goodbye.” And locked the door in Daisy’s face. Her lab assistants snickered and whispered behind her back for about a week.

And the woman kept coming back. She insisted on having Jemma be the one to personally deliver information to her. She claimed Jemma was the only one who made the techno-babble make sense, which was a bold-faced lie, as Jemma knew Daisy was a proficient hacker and was extremely intelligent in addition to being an excellent field agent. She was also somehow friends with Bobbi and Fitz, who were supposed to be her best friends. Then, worst of all, she’d had Director Colson promote Jemma to level 6. Sure, being promoted might seem like a good thing, but it turned out it was only because Daisy had wanted her to have clearance about inhumans, so she could help design energy focusing gauntlets for her. Because she was half-alien!

And once Jemma had gotten over the fact that Agent Johnson really did have earthquake powers, she had done so.

The woman was clearly toying with her.

—

Daisy showed up at her door fifteen minutes early. Jemma opened the door to find the agent dolled up, wearing a pink dress with a low neckline. Definitely toying with her.

“Hey Jemma,” Daisy said smiling. “You ready to go?”

“Why don’t you come in?” Jemma said, stepping aside so Daisy could enter her apartment.

Daisy glanced around curiously as she walked into the tiny SHEILD apartment. “Wow, your place is so tidy,” Daisy said, looking at the bookcases lining the walls and the sea shell trinkets above the mantel.

Jemma frowned. “Yes, I like a well ordered environment.”

“It suits you,” Daisy offered, which seems less like an insult and more like a genuine compliment. It made Jemma even more suspicious.

“Speaking of which, I was hoping we could go over a few ground rules about this evening,” Jemma began, reaching for her list.

Daisy raised her eyebrow. “You made a list?”

Jemma coughed into her hand. “Y-yes. Rule number #1: You will remain by me at all times. No shenanigans. Rule number 2#: You will not say anything embarrassing about me to my former classmates-“

Daisy stopped looking so amused. “Jemma-”

“Rule #3-”

“Jemma,” Daisy grabbed the list out of her hands. “I’m not going to embarrass you. Relax. I get it- you want to rub your old classmates’ faces in the fact that you turned out so awesome. I got it when Bobbi asked me to help out. I’m going to be the coolest fake girlfriend ever. I promise.” She smiled widely at her. Jemma’s heart skipped a beat. “Everything’s going to be fine.”

—

It was not fine. It was not fine at all, because Daisy was actually really nice and looked as amazing in a dress as she did in her field agent gear, and Jemma really didn’t have the energy to worry about that and her impending doom via her old high school classmates. Daisy escorted her to a hangar, where she went up to the pilot of the small jet plane they were taking (all agents had to leave the Hub via plane- the location was top secret after all) and spoke with her for a few moments, before waving Jemma into the back of the plane.

The flight took several hours, during which Daisy had the nerve to look pretty and make small talk with her.

“So what was high school like?”

Jemma looked at her. “Oh, you know, it was high school. Nothing special.”

“I was a high school dropout actually, so I don’t have much experience with actually spending time in school.”

Jemma gawked at her. “Really? But you’re so smart. I mean what you can do with computers, I’ve seen the reports-”

Daisy blushed. “That’s all self taught. I wasn’t much for sitting in a classroom.”

“That’s very impressive, Daisy,” Jemma said.

“Not really, there were some lackluster moments there. I was actually living in a van down by the river when SHIELD recruited me.”

Daisy explained about her early hacker days, and how Coulson had picked her up as an asset and how she had slowly worked her way onto his team.

“And what about you, Miss Two PhDs.”

“Well, it’s all very boring,” Jemma said wryly. “Lots of sitting around in classrooms. You don’t want to hear about that.”

Daisy smirked. “I’m sure it’s a very interesting story when you tell it.”

There was a beep. “Landing in five,” said the pilot over the intercom.

—

They took a taxi from the airfield and arrived at the reunion right on time. People turned to look at Jemma and the gorgeous girl on her arm. The cafeteria had been decked out in streamers and a large banner that welcomed the class of 2003.

“So honey, do you want me to get you some punch?” Daisy asked her, sliding an arm around her waist. Jemma felt a flush rising in her cheeks.

“I-I’m just going to run to the- um- the bathroom,” Jemma stammered, jerking out from Daisy’s hand like she’d been burnt.

She ignored Daisy’s pout. “What about rule #1?” she heard called after her, as she made her retreat. Jemma ducked behind a potted plant and dialed Bobbi’s number.

“Simmons, it’s only seven,” Bobbi said exasperatedly when she picked up the phone.

“Bobbi, I have terrible news. I think I have a crush on Daisy.”

There was silence on the other end. “Uh, huh.”

“I have a crush on Daisy?” Jemma tried again, her voice echoing oddly.

Fitz’s voice came through the phone. “Jemma, we all knew that.”

“Yeah, mate,” said Hunter.

“It was obvious,” Mack added. “Almost as obvious as-”

“Why did you put me on speaker? Again?” Jemma hissed into the phone.

“We’ve all got money riding on this,” Hunter said. “It’s only fair.”

“Hunter!” a number of voices shouted.

“What, it’s true-” there was the sound of Bobbi smacking Hunter in the head.

Jemma ended the call. It was fine. She could do this. It wasn’t like she was a terrible liar or anything.

“There you are,” Daisy strolled up to her carrying two cups of punch. “I got us seats.” Jemma wordlessly took the punch.

Daisy leaned in close. Jemma’s mouth fell slightly open. “Hey,” muttered Daisy in her ear, “Are you alright?”

Jemma started giggling in a slightly high-pitched tone. “Of course, what could possibly have gone wrong in the five minutes since we got here.”

Daisy stared at her. “That’s what I’d like to know,” she said slowly.

“If everyone could gather close to the stage, we’ll be starting the opening celebrations,” said a voice over the loud speaker.

“I do this undercover stuff all the time,” Daisy said, trying to reassure her. “Come on, it’ll be fun.” She tugged Jemma back towards the cafeteria.

“I wasn’t a field agent for a reason,” Jemma hissed at her as they entered the room and a cacophony of voices washed over them.

“No-one’s going to shoot you,” Daisy said. “It’s just a party.” She rubbed her shoulder. “So was there anyone in particular you wanted to see?”

There wasn’t, but Jemma didn’t want to admit that. She did spy a few people she recognized from some of her more advanced classes. That went surprisingly well. Daisy stood by her side smiling as she talked with her old classmates, mostly about biology and chemistry. It wasn’t the most intellectually stimulating conversation she’d ever had- but that wasn’t their fault that she had moved on to work with some of the most brilliant minds in the country, possibly the world. She let Marco go on about a chem theory she knew had been disproven months ago, but as that discovery had been classified, it wasn’t like she could say anything.

After a while, she glanced over at Daisy and realized that the woman hadn’t said anything since she had started talking with her old classmates. Daisy looked like she was paying rapt attention at first glance, but Jemma saw her subtly playing with her bracelet.

This must be dreadfully boring for her, Jemma realized with a start.

“You know everyone, it’s been lovely to catch up, but-”

The music changed from a loud fast paced song to a slow song.

“But, I just love this song. We just have to dance to it. Catch up with you later?”

They waved at her as she ducked back into the crowd, Daisy following behind her.

Jemma paused at the edge of the dance floor and turned back to her. Daisy paused right in front of her. “I’m so sorry,” Jemma said. “I didn’t realize that you wouldn’t- that must have been so boring to listen to. Sometimes I just ramble on about science and I forget that everyone doesn’t enjoy it.”

Daisy shrugged. “It’s alright. It’s fun to watch you get excited about stuff.” She slid her arms around Jemma and tugged her close. “Besides, I believe I owe you a dance.”

Jemma flushed. “Oh, you don’t have to. I’m not the most graceful dancer.”

“Compromising our cover, Agent Simmons,” Daisy grinned, “Tut-tut.”

“I guess. If we have to-” Her hands moved to Daisy’s waist and they swayed back and forth peacefully for several songs, her pulse fluttering pleasantly.

Then the DJ changed to a faster pace and they both froze and then broke into chuckles. Jemma didn’t know how Daisy did it, but she didn’t feel self-conscious at all, as they twirled around the dance floor. It wasn’t the most coordinated dance ever, but they were both breathless and red in the face when they finally stumbled out of the crowd, heading for the drinks table.

“Jemma Simmons?” Came a disbelieving voice.

Jemma whirled around, coming face to face with Lauren McCarthy. She smiled weakly. “Lauren, hi.”

“And what are you up to these days?” asked Lauren, already looking bored with the answer.

Jemma chewed nervously on her lip. “Well- um.”

Daisy slid closer to her. “She’s running her own lab at Stark Industries,” she cut in. “We both work there.”

Lauren raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Is she now? I’m working at Hammer Industries and we’ve met with a lot of Stark’s techies. I’ve never seen her.” She turned to Daisy. “Or you, for that matter.”

“I’m just a bodyguard, you wouldn’t have noticed me,” Daisy said cheerfully.

“And I’m not a techie, I specialize in bio-chem,” Jemma cut in, not liking the look of contempt Lauren was giving Daisy.

“Humph, the soft sciences. I’m surprised you didn’t end up a psychology major.”

Jemma glared at her. “I don’t how you can justify labeling a specific area of expertise as being soft,” she said with disdain. “All knowledge is valuable.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask, how was Harvard?” Daisy asked her, innocently.

Lauren flinched. “I’m sorry?”

“It’s just you’re wearing the pin.” Daisy pointed to the Harvard pin on her dress.

“Ah, I-I didn’t go to Harvard actually. I went to a state school.” Lauren’s eyes flickered between the two of them. “I was a guest lecturer this month. Excuse me.” She walked off.

Jemma watched her go.

“Sorry, that was probably overstepping,” said Daisy, watching her face nervously. “She just seemed really unpleasant.” She shifted back and forth. “Plus I’ve heard the Harvard story from Fitz a million times.”

Jemma went wordlessly to the punch table and poured a glass for herself and Daisy. She swirled her own and watched the red liquid slosh back and forth.

“To be far, I wasn’t the most wonderful person ever in high school,” Jemma said softly. “I was really smart and I didn’t know how to handle it. I thought I was being kind, when I was really being cruel.” She sighed. She took a sip of the punch. “Ugh, this is awful.”

Daisy sniffed it. “Yeah, it’s official. The punch has been spiked.”

“With what, bleach?”

Daisy laughed and put the cup down. 

“Maybe I should go apologize,” Jemma looked around her, trying to find Lauren in the crowd. She didn’t see her anywhere. “I feel awful.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You were just a kid. People make mistake. At least you can recognize when you make one and move on.”

Daisy smiled at her in her stupid, cruddy high school cafeteria. The neon lights weaving in and out of her hair. The kindness in her eyes.

Jemma took a deep breath. “Maybe I’m still making the same mistakes,” she said faintly, as she stepped closer to Daisy, who looked at her hopefully. “Judging people before I really get to know them.” She bit her lip.

“It’s not too late to correct it-” Daisy offered softly.

So Jemma kissed her.

And Daisy leaned into her and sighed.

— 

If two states away, three agents groaned and threw down a total of a couple hundred dollars on the table, while Mack grinned at all of them and pocketed the cash, they didn’t really care to know.

“You could have at least found a closet first,” Hunter whined at them when they returned, heading for Jemma’s apartment.

Daisy stared at him. “What?”

Jemma grabbed her arm and quickly steered her past their friends. “Best not ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just moving my fanfiction over from tumblr (My username is the same there). 
> 
> Cookies to anybody who caught the SNL reference. :)


End file.
